Field
The present disclosure relates to fluid heating apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new waste heat recovery system for a fluid heater for capturing a portion of the heat exhausted from the apparatus that would otherwise be lost to the environment during operation.
Description of the Prior Art
A fluid heating apparatus is utilized to increase the temperature of a fluid at the outlet of the apparatus, and may also include a pump to increase the pressure of the fluid at the outlet. In some types of the fluid heater apparatus, a fuel is burned to generate the heat necessary to warm the fluid. The gases from the combustion heat a fluid carried in a convoluted tube of the apparatus, and then the exhaust gases leave the heating assembly of the apparatus and are vented to the environment.
A highly advantageous system for capturing a portion of the heat lost through the exhausted combustion gases is described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/566,429 which is assigned to the same entity and the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference into this disclosure. The system disclosed in that application is suitable for use on heaters utilizing many types of burners, it is especially beneficial for use on fluid heaters with naturally-aspirated burners.